Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine/Rap Meanings
'Freddy Krueger:' 1, 2, Freddy’s coming for you 3, 4, better lock your- lock your- lock your- lock yourrrrr Welcome to prime time, bitch. Better stay awake like a meth head Sprint round on your bed spread til you’re lying there on your death bed You got a healing factor? I got a kill bitches on the ceiling factor Under that mask, you’re a singer/actor. Under my skin, I’m a slasher/slasher Bitch, I come from Wes Craven’s twisted mind (Wes Craven is the creator of ''A Nightmare on Elm Street and several other acclaimed horror franchises.)'' You come from comic books that kids get when they’re well behaved at Christmas time (Wolverine is a character from ''Marvel Comics. These comics, as well as superhero comics in general, are popular among children. Children generally get better Christmas presents when they behave well.)'' A Flock of Seagulls called. They want their hair style returned (A Flock Of Seagulls'' are a new wave band from Liverpool that formed in 1980. The frontman, Mike Score, had a distintive combed back hairstyle that looked very similar to Wolverine's. Freddy claims Wolverine ripped off his hairstyle and tells him return it back to the band, as it it their personal image.)'' And that wasn’t even my main diss, it was just a side burn (Wolverine is famous for his sideburns, a hairstyle that Freddy mocked in his very previous line. Freddy makes a pun, saying that his diss on Wolverine's hair wasn't a main burn, but a secondary, or "side", burn.) 'Wolverine: ' Nice glove, bub, but I’m real from bones to teeth That claw's like a strap on, there’s a pussy underneath Don’t sleep? That’s all you got for me? I could defeat your ass with a cup of tea I’ve been to hell and back and whooped Satan’s ass, you got beat by a Nancy on Elm Street You wanna talk about burns, man? (Wolverine is saying that Freddy's earlier "side burn" line is hypocritical.) The PTA turned your face into Deadpool’s ballsack Wrapped in a Where’s Waldo sweater (Freddy wears a sweater with red stripes, just like Waldo, the protagonist of the popular children's book series ''Where's Waldo.)'' Jason can’t talk and he rocks the mic better (Jason Vorhees, the antagonist of the ''Friday the 13th film series, is another horror movie villain who has often been compared to Freddy. Jason notably never speaks a word throughout the entire series, and therefore would be unable to rap. Wolverine says that Freddy is an even worse rapper.)'' So step into my cat nap, see if you can hack that, better hang on to your wack hat Cause your worst nightmare ain’t Hugh Jackshit compared to the least of my Weapon X flashbacks I’m the adamantium champion X-man You’ll only ever be half of Edward Scissorhands So don’t get me more pissed, chump I’ll take your whole franchise out with a fist bump 'Freddy Krueger: ' Look at the size of your body, how could I possibly think I’m in trouble? I can’t tell the difference between your action figure and your stunt double What’s the matter, you look tired, eh? I’ll be in your bed tonight unlike Jean Grey As for me, I’m a chick magnet So heavy metal bitches are real attracted What the fuck’s a wolverine? Some kind of an angry beaver I was more intimidated by a tiny Canadian the first time I saw Justin Bieber (Wolverine is a Canadian citizen, who is 5'3", making him very short for an adult male. Justin Bieber is a Canadian singer who is often ridiculed for never having hit puberty or for having a very short penis. The internet often makes jokes about Bieber being a wimp (even ERB themselves), but Freddy thinks Wolverine is even less intimidating.) 'Wolverine: ' That verse stung, bub, but I’ve already recovered I’ll call you tomorrow morning if I need my toast buttered I ain’t got time for this, saving the world. What qualities do you bring? You’re a pedophile from the Midwest. At least R Kelly could sing (R Kelly is an acclaimed hip hop singer from Illinois, a Midwestern state, who has been accused of sexual abuse. Wolverine is also accusing Freddy, who is from Ohio, another Midwestern state, of sexual abuse, and also saying that Freddy is a bad hip hop singer.) ‘Cause you got the wrong room if you’re looking for fear The only thing scares me is a fridge with no beer That face tells me you’ve met your match So come back if you’ve got another itch to scratch Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 6 Category:Wolverine vs Freddy Krueger Category:Wax Category:EpicLLOYD